Shavur
For Shavur when he was a god see /Shafat/. is a former god, but lost almost all his power due to a vendetta by other gods who feared him. He now seeks to take revenge on all Aedra and Daedra alike, to erase the Et'ada from existence. Personality Shavur is easily angered, with a short temper. And no patience for those that don't agree with him. Having lost the one he loved and afterwards being betrayed by his brethren, Shavur is absorbed by his own rage and seeks only Vengeance upon his betrayers. Appearance During his reign as a god Shavur chose to appear as a tall Black haired male of lean build and glowing red eyes, he wore an embellished black robe with golden ornaments and trim. Shavur after his fall has grey withered hair and azure eyes, his eyes have a slit in them that runs down over his cheeks, he has two large elf ears and is quite muscular. He wears rather colorful clothing, something the Shydes are known for. History Shavur was once among the most powerful of Gods, back then his name was Shafat, and he was the Judge, Jury and Executioner of his own pantheon, with the frightening ability to kill gods. Other gods feared his power and due to it found a way to strip him of this ability, they knew most of it was not truly his, it stemmed from his mate, the goddess of Mercy, so they plotted to kill her. And with her death, Shafat's ability began to wane. The other gods took this opportunity to send him to Nirn as he gradually weakened, feeling that his powers were getting weaker he understood what had happened, and enraged he pledged to murder all the gods known to him and end the reign of gods for good. Powers and Abilities Shavur, as a former god of judgment, has the power to kill gods, the only power he retained when he fell from godhood. This power was originally called Judgement, but Shavur renamed his own power to God Slayer, seeing every god just as vile and traitorous as the ones who exiled him. Shavur, while becoming somewhat mortal, is still a force to be reckoned with. He is a master of two-handed weapons, especially the axe and the hammer, otherwise he is an expert of restoration magic. Something he takes great advantage of in battle, his expert alteration magic allows him to guard himself from most magics and sometimes he appears almost immune to their effects. Being adept at acrobatic and athletic skills there are few obstacles he can't overcome as he manages to scale most walls and mountains with relative ease, his final ability is the power in his fists and legs, even while disarmed his hand-to-hand skills are exceptional and he knows how to beat most anyone into submission, should they not be worthy of his deathrow. Trivia *Shavur was created by Nelthro with help from Lazarus Grimm *Shavur is scheduled to start his massacre of the gods after the Skyrim, Dawnguard and Dragonborn stories have finished in the Persistence Canon. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:PC Bosses